The side track of the day
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Everything falls apart sometimes and when you don't even notice it breaks without warning. Davis centricPeople don't really think of killing themselves before they comit it, so goodbye without words? everybodies view for each chapterPTBecome a OneShot


**AN: helo!**

--------------

I began to walk the sideway alone. Today was such a beautiful day I had thought to play with Ken and the others a bit of Soccer, but when I was there (they hadn't seen me) T.K. and Yolien were telling jokes about me. Ken didn't laugh at first but soon he found one of the jokes extremely funny.

I always myself seem like a joker but at times I felt like the joke. I made it to my room in the darkness ''cause I closed the window and started to look at my survivor knife which was given to me by my late uncle before he died of old age.

I hadn't let the others see me when they were joking about me. I never did because when they did it would leave some extremely awkward silence. Of course this only happen once and only once before Ken even joined the group.

I began to remember when me and Kairi were friends. Best friends really… But when T.J. came life was never the same. No one ever thought about my feelings or my pain. They just walk away or just say _"This is so like you, Davis." _Maybe I was unwanted by those who said they loved me…

When I usually get home my Father ignores me, My mother never home and… well… My sister isn't all that bad but yet…. I can't decide with her!! But all I know people seem to always point out my flaws…

And I was beginning tired of it.

"_Can you believe it?!" Laughed Yolien like a hyena. Ken began to laugh like crazy too. They were talking about what I did in my exams in middle school. They thought it was funny but I was afraid of failing. So I did something and end up annoying Mr. Takashi to no end. He swore he get me throw out of school if this happen again. _

_How I remember it was just not the same way they saw it. Of course when it happen I laughed at myself. But only to get away the fear within my heart. I was behind a tree watching my friends… The shadows of the tree help hid me._

_I tried to look I couldn't care and simply walked away… to where I am now._

My thoughts were as empty as my heart. I took my sleep pills a couple of minutes ago and I began to felt sleepy. I looked at the blade and thought 'If I'm such a burden to everybody I should do them a simple favor…' in a coldness. It wasn't like me to be cold or angry/sad/and so on. But lately people push me around like a doll.

Lately Ken with Yolien sooo much he forgets the plans we made and then says sorry. I really don't believe he means them they sound just like Kari's sorry. This started when Kari and T.K. were friends all over again. Ever since he came Kari would always ditch me for…for-for… THAT LOSER!

I started to cry as I began to remember Kari as she smiled. I never loved Kari… I just said she pay more attention to me and to prove I wasn't…. god forbid… Gay. Yeah… I'm attracted to guys and I hate it with every fiber of my being. You would find it strange that a gay guy would hate himself for liking something that make him for what he is. But… I kinda had a trauma when I was at school and had a lot to do with Mr. Takashi.

_I had accidently burned all of the files of Mr. Takashi… I had my Mouth gap open and slowly looked at Mr. Takashi… When I looked at him I became afraid. "Mr. Minimyoto(sp?)… Come. With. Me now!" he began to walk to his office and I just stood their afraid 'God! My me?! I have.. I have to go and study!! Damn it' these were the thoughts that ran through my mind like a car on speed._

_I followed and picked up whatever was left of his files (which in my case sad… very little.). I'm usually use of getting in trouble but when it came to Mr. Takashi… well… he would do some strange things…_

_I began to walk in his room. "Lock the door." He commanded. I nodded and did. 'Is he going to do it again?' I wonder. "sit down." Again he commanded and I followed suit. "Davis…" He began to say in a voice that… was so low and scary I felt my legs shake again and water fill my eyes. "How many times has this happen between me and you?" in the same shuddering tone. I was afraid to answer to.. even to look at him. "Answer Me!" He almost yelled. The school was almost abandon but after their was really not anyone who could help me. "I-I… I…" My voice was at a tremble._

"_Your good for nothing piece of shit I have to deal with ever fucking day!" yelled Mr. Takashi. I quivered in my seat. He yelled more things but I couldn't understand. The guy did have a anger issue but… It wasn't time to crack a joke with him._

_After a while… I looked at him and he simply said "Take off your clothes…." I shooke my head very… very slowly and… it only made things worst._

I looked at my knife and began to wonder if anyone missed me. I pretty much doubt it. Pretty much without thinking I started to dig my blade into my skin of my pulse as the memory of me and Mr. Takashi burned into my mind, the thought of people laughing at me like I was nothing more then a dog. I started to cry not of the pain of the blood that began to pour out but… of knowing now my digimon was gonna be alone with such cold people. But people treated V-Mon better than they treated me. I smiled then knowing I was much better off without them feeling tired I began to sleep on my bed as my pulse began to bleed.

I did not write any note…I didn't leave any signs I just left and chose to see a light. But when I woke up I only found myself in a room completely of white with a TV and My bed beside a window…. Now I was facing someone who might as well been a doctor. I groan as I felt myself facing my friends… this was not going to be happy.

**AN: this could become a one-shot you decide. … I have not much to say cause I gotta go.**


End file.
